Bleach: the Fox Arrancer
by Vladvanmoria
Summary: Kagero Michida had a shitty life in the human world. One day he met a Hollow that took pity on him and felt similiarities between them. Later he was raised by her and she could fill the void in his heart. What happens when they go back to the human world and the only person that ever loved him dies and he becomes an Arrancer? Find it out by reading this story. This is his story.


**Hi guys, this is my first ever story on this site and my first ever try on writing. I read fanfictions on this site for a while now and I just wanted to try it myself. I hope you´ll like what I came up with and enjoy it as much as I do when I read storys on this website.**

 **Now without further ado, here´s the first chapter to my story. English is not my first language so pleas be lenient with me. :)**

Chapter1. Prologue

It was a rainy day in Karakura Town. Dark and cold that was all he could feel and see at the moment. With deadfish eyes he looked into the river before him, as he sat under the bridge.

The only thing you could hear was the flowing of the river and the constant pitter patter of the rain.

Suddenly loud footseps could be heard coming nearer and nearer to where the boy sat. A weird creature stood before the boy. With a white reptilian mask and a big green body with a hole in the middle of its chest. The creature was five times as big as the boy. „Finally some prey outside", said the creature overjoyed at the prospect of food,"and with a lot of reiatsu as well. Hehehe."

The creature reached out to him but the boy still didn´t move. His dead glassy eyes weren´t even moving their focus away from the river. The creature was only a few centimeters away from the boy until it was suddenly attacked by another creature with almost the same features except its body was black. „Why did you do that?!", shouted the green creature enraged. „We both know you´d have no chance against me, so just leave the boy alone Gram.", said the black creature in a calm manner. Its voice sounded deep but feminine. The green creature just clicked its tongue before it jumped away.

´Soon I´ll overtake you, bitch`, it thought to itself.

The boy finally looked before him at the black creature before he asked in a hoarse voice: „Why did you defend me?"„You can see me?", asked the black creature. The boy just nodded slowly. „Then why didn´t you run away?"

The boy slowly opened his mouth to answer and stared in the eyes of the creature before him. The black creature was surprised and shocked at the same time when she saw his dead glassy brown eyes. It never thought such a young human could have such eyes. „Because there is no reason for me to live", the boy said. Through these words the creature undersood that this boy before it was just like them. The holes in their chests and their names as well as their constant hunger came from something that was missing in their lives in the past. It signified the holes they had in their hearts when they died. And this boy seemed to have the same hole in his heart.

"Then I´ll give you a reason to live", said the creature. It could see a small glint in the eyes of the boy before her. „My name is Najenda. What is your name boy?", asked Najenda. „Kagero. Kagero Michida", answered the boy. „Nice to meet you Kagero", said Najenda. „I would like to take you with me to where I live but it would be too dangerous and as you are now you would die within a day, even with my protection."The small glint in his eyes vanished upon hearing these words. „But", the creature named Najenda continued,"I could help you get stronger since you have an unusual high amount of Reiatsu for a human being. And when you´re ready I could take you with me." When the boy heard these words the glint returned to his eyes and he nodded strongly before saying:"I will get stronger."

After their initial meeting Najenda came almost every day to meet Kagero under the bridge. She taught him how to control his Reiatsu and how to fight. She even brought him a katana or in her words:"This is the Zanpakuto of a Shinigami I killed. "Kagero was not bothered by the fact that she killed someone because Najenda explained to him, that the Shinigami slaughter their kind. Even those that do not disturb the human world and just want to explore it. Kagero developed his own style with the sword. One that focused on speed and offense rater than defense. Some ideas he had came from an Anime he liked, the so called Ittoryu or one sword style. After four years Najenda said, that he was strong enough to come with her. She took him with her to the Menos forest. In the beginning it was hard for Kagero to adapt to the savage nature of this place and the high amounts of Reiatsu. After he lived two years in this forest he got used to it. Since he was a human he needed to eat and so he hunted Hollows together with Najenda, who he thought of as a mother.

On their tenth meeting he told her all about his life until she came. His parents abused him daily and it didn´t help that his father was an alcoholic and his mother a crack addict. His life was pure hell. The children his age either avoided him or made fun of him because of his parents and his poor household. At first he ignored them but because of this the bullying escalated further and they beat him as often as they could. Many of his stories enraged Najenda and made her even more sympathetic towards the boy, who only wanted someone to love him. Before they left the human world, Kagero killed his parents in cold blood. He realized one thing from this. Killing didn´t faze him. He felt nothing after he killed his parents.

The hole in his heart was still there but it was slowly filled by Najenda or how he likes to call her, his mother. The atmosphere and Reiatsu of the Menos forest changed Kageros Reiatsu to a more Hollow-like one. That he ate the flesh of Hollows helped with this change as even his personality became more like that of a Hollow. There was only one difference and that was his protectiveness in regards to Najenda or those he cares about. He realized the hole in his heart could only be filled by other beings though he didn´t know what he wanted from them. He only knew Najenda filled this hole almost completely

 **10 years after Kageros first meeting with Najenda**

In the giant forest on one of the many giant trees stood a man with a height of 6´1" and a ponytail of flowing brown hair. The ponytail reached to his knees and his hair was held in place by a contraption seemingly made of bones. His brown eyes looked dead with a small glint in them, that seemed to burn with determination. He was topless with baggypants made of black leather. His body was muscular but not bodybuilder muscular. One could see his muscles were trained for speed and flexibility. With every movement his muscles moved along. On his side hung a katana with a black sheath and a standard handguard. His face looked hardened but handsome nonetheless, though many would avoid him because of his scary looks. His constant sharp look didn´t help that fact.

"I think you´re ready to leave with us to the human world", said a black reptilian like creature behind him with a skull as a mask. His adoptive mother, the Hollow Najenda. "Let´s see how the human world changed since the last time I was there", said the man. "Are you really sure about this?", asked the motherly Hollow, worried about her adoptive son. "I´m sure, mother", answered the brunette,"I need to overcome the bad memories of that place in order to really move on." He made his way over to his adoptive mother. "If you say so, Kagero", said Najenda,"I just want the best for you." Kagero looked into her eyes before he said:"I know mother, but I really need this."

She nodded, before a gate to the human world opened.

"Then let us be of", said the black Hollow before she stepped together with her son into the human world.


End file.
